


Ta place est ici

by lesetoilesnemeurentjamais



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, ficlet pour un prompt de kyluxcantina sur tumblr, je suis très mauvaise en tags ahah je ne sais jamais ce que je suis censée mettre, mais là je dirais, thème de la semaine: peur, un peu de hurt/comfort probablement!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais/pseuds/lesetoilesnemeurentjamais
Summary: Prompt: Kylo craint la Lumière, Hux ne comprend pas la Force mais veut aider Kylo malgré tout.





	Ta place est ici

Hux ouvrit les yeux et ne mit que quelques secondes à se repérer. Il était à bord du Finalizer, dans ses quartiers. L’alarme de son datapad n’avait pas sonné ; il en déduisit que le cycle de nuit n’était pas encore achevé. Non, ce qui l’avait réveillé était l’absence de chaleur familière contre son corps. Pourtant, il se souvenait parfaitement s’être endormi blotti contre Kylo… Le général roula sur le dos pour voir où était passé son amant, et le découvrit assis au bord du lit, parfaitement immobile.

\- Kylo ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, visiblement absorbé dans ses pensées – mais Hux ne pouvait apercevoir son visage de là où il se trouvait.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se redressant et en s’approchant de son amant.

Kylo Ren tourna la tête vers lui. A la faible lueur des veilleuses de sécurité, Hux remarqua immédiatement sa mine soucieuse, presque désespérée. Le chevalier n’avait jamais excellé à dissimuler ses émotions, et plus que jamais son visage le trahissait.

Délicatement, le général quitta les draps pour s’asseoir tout contre lui.

\- Un nouveau cauchemar? s’enquit-il.

Kylo hocha la tête en silence. Ce n’était pas la première fois – en fait, cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, depuis cette fameuse réunion avec Snoke, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Hux n’y avait pas assisté, mais il savait que cela avait un lien avec la Force, et quelque chose qui s’était réveillé. Il n’en savait pas plus, et n’avait jamais interrogé Kylo à ce sujet. Après tout, la Force n’avait longtemps été qu’un ramassis de légendes dans l’esprit cartésien du général. Il aurait même refusé d’en entendre parler, s’il n’avait pas vu le chevalier à l’œuvre en plusieurs occasions.

\- La Lumière, murmura Kylo d’une voix sourde. Je ressens encore son appel.

Le général ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lui-même ne ressentait pas cette énergie mystérieuse. Kylo avait déjà essayé de lui expliquer les deux facettes opposées de la Force, mais les capacités de compréhension de Hux s’arrêtaient là. Chez les Hux, on n’évoquait pas ce sujet. Le jeune homme avait grandi entouré des vestiges de l’Empire et des rêves ternis des anciens officiers. Il fallait redonner à la galaxie la grandeur que les rebelles – et leur foutue République – lui avaient volée.

Souvent, le chevalier évoquait le côté sombre, répétant ses convictions comme un credo, comme s’il craignait de se brûler à la lumière. Ce qui était le cas, Hux le savait. Le motif exact lui échappait. Mais son esprit d’officier traduisait la situation à sa manière. Dans son cas, passer de l’autre côté signifiait rejoindre l’ennemi. Se déshonorer par une rédemption inutile. Et trahir le Premier Ordre.

\- Je ne devrais pas être attiré, poursuivit le grand brun comme pour lui-même. Je me sens… déchiré entre ce que je ressens et ce en quoi je crois. J’ai abandonné cet héritage de ma famille. Je ne fais plus partie des leurs, j’ai détruit ce qu’ils avaient construit et pourtant je doute encore.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Hux.

\- Ce ne sont pas des rêves. Ce sont des souvenirs – des souvenirs de cette enfance dont je ne veux plus. Des fantômes d’un autre temps – avant que j’emprunte cette voie qui est aujourd’hui mienne. J’ai peur qu’ils m’emmènent. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière mais parfois… je me sens si faible, soupira-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur les derniers mots.

Le général frémit. Kylo venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, de lui faire part des doutes et de la détresse qui l’étreignaient. Il avait l’air réellement perdu dans ses émotions. Mais il n’était pas _faible_ pour autant. Fatigué, éprouvé probablement – ils l’étaient tous, faire renaître l’Empire de ses cendres était long et difficile. Et à cela s’ajoutait cette quête mystérieuse dont Snoke avait chargé les chevaliers de Ren ; la recherche de Skywalker, qui pour Hux se réduisait à une ombre inaccessible et sans intérêt.

Hux aurait voulu comprendre Kylo pour pouvoir lui venir en aide. Mais la Force lui résistait par ses mystères, et il était impuissant face à cela. Néanmoins, il n’avait pas nécessairement besoin de _tout_ comprendre. Peut-être qu’admettre suffisait. Peut-être que Kylo doutait, mais Hux était sûr de lui. Et peut-être qu’il pouvait quand même l’aider.

Il posa une main sur le bras de son amant.

\- Ta place est ici, affirma-t-il.

Le chevalier le regarda, surpris.

\- Ta famille, les Jedi, la Résistance… Ils ont toujours cherché à te canaliser. A limiter ta puissance. Ils connaissaient ton potentiel, et au lieu de t’aider à le développer, ils l’ont bridé parce qu’ils en avaient peur, poursuivit-il en laissant les mots lui venir librement. Ici, tu peux laisser libre cours à cette énergie qui dormait en toi.

Le général s’interrompit un instant, hésita.                                                                    

\- Ferme les yeux, dit-il finalement, aussi doucement et fermement que possible. Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ferme les yeux.

Kylo obéit.

\- Le Premier Ordre est puissant, dit le général. Songe à notre dernière visite sur Starkiller. Aux grondements qui ébranlent sans cesse la planète. Nous savons dompter un soleil, Kylo. Personne avant nous n’en a été capable – personne avant nous ne l’avait seulement envisagé.

Il laissa le silence retomber quelques secondes.

\- Ecoute le rugissement des moteurs de ce vaisseau. D’ici, il n’est que ronronnement, il imprègne à peine l’atmosphère, mais les vibrations résonnent dans chaque centimètre de métal. Le _Finalizer_ est puissant. Et il est à toi, à nous. La Résistance, elle… que peut-elle faire ? Elle est faible là où nous sommes forts. Et ta place est du côté de ceux qui sont forts – de _notre_ côté. Tu es fait pour combattre. Pas pour te cacher et obéir aux ordres de gens qui ne te comprennent pas, qui n’ont jamais essayé de te comprendre.

\- Tu me parles de machines et d’armes que les hommes ont conçues, fit doucement Kylo en rouvrant les yeux. La Force est éternelle et sans âge. Tu… Tu ne comprends pas.

Il n’y avait aucune amertume dans ses propos : il énonçait un fait dont Hux n’avait que trop conscience.

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. Je ne la ressens pas. J’arrive à peine à la concevoir.

Pendant ces longues années, à l’académie puis en tant que jeune officier, il lui suffisait de penser à ce qu’ils allaient accomplir pour se sentir à sa place. Face à la haine, à l’adversité des autres, il n’avait eu que cela pour avancer. La conviction que la technologie qu’il aidait à développer changerait les choses. Et encore maintenant, lorsque la journée avait été particulièrement longue, il aimait rester sur le pont, à observer les étoiles et la planète en contrebas, et à écouter le bruit des propulseurs ioniques du _Finalizer_ – comme s’il ne faisait qu’un avec le vaisseau.

Ca ne suffisait pas, cependant. Sa vision des choses était trop étroite, trop limitée, et Hux maudit son incapacité à saisir le sens de la Force. Il secoua la tête.  

\- J’arrive à peine à la concevoir. Mais je sais ce que _je_  ressens. Peu importe si ce que nous accomplissons est sombre, ou affilié au côté sombre ou à ces choses que je ne peux comprendre.

Il attrapa le menton de Kylo d’une main, pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Ta place est ici, à bord de ce vaisseau, et pas seulement pour ta puissance, ton pouvoir, ou pour le Premier Ordre et sa technologie. Tu as changé, grandi. Tu ne redeviendras pas comme _eux_. Parce qu’ _eux_ n’ont plus rien à t’apporter. Ni pouvoir, ni amour, ni confiance. Alors qu’ici…

Une nouvelle fois, une lueur interrogative passa dans les yeux du chevalier. Hux se tut, hésita une seconde, les pensées déferlant dans son esprit sans franchir sa gorge. _Ici, nous sommes ensemble. Peu importe le reste. N’aie pas peur de la lumière, je te garderai avec moi. Nous règnerons sur la galaxie comme deux ombres étincelantes._

Il se pencha juste assez pour prendre les lèvres de Kylo entre les siennes, et referma ses doigts sur ses mèches sombres. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que Hux sente le corps de son amant se détendre, jusqu’à ce que les doutes se dissipent et disparaissent.

\- Pour moi, il n’y a ni lumière ni obscurité, dit-il finalement d’une voix si basse que lui-même pouvait à peine l’entendre ; juste cette certitude que tu appartiens à cet endroit, et que tu as trouvé ta place… a mes côtés, dans mon lit, dans mes bras.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire et encore plus à ceux qui laissent un kudo ou un petit commentaire ça me fait immensément plaisir! ♥ A bientôt donc, et pour ceux qui veulent vous pouvez aussi me trouver sur Tumblr, [ici](www.coeurd-art-ichaut.tumblr.com)!  
> Et tous les autres prompts sont dispo ici sur [kyluxcantina](kyluxcantina.tumblr.com)...


End file.
